


Love Alarm!

by icedcoffeeandhajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a little shit, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Alarm App (Love Alarm), Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You get to choose, cute clueless reader, haikyuu x love alarm!, konoha too, kuroo is a bad at feelings, pick your route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeeandhajime/pseuds/icedcoffeeandhajime
Summary: Love Alarm has taken South Korea by storm and now, it's starting to take on Japan. (Surname) (Name), found the app to be very troublesome, it can cause unwanted heartbreaks, fights and misunderstandings. She saw the shocking news from South Korea and how the app has taken lives of others. Downloading it never crossed her mind until Yukie and Kaori, her close friends, pestered her to download it, with of course, a week with free boba and lunch. Upon entering the Fukurodani Gym, her phone pinged.Thrice. Three Hearts. 3.Someone within a 10M radius loves you!
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Beginning

“Come on, just download it!” 

I sighed and shook my head no, what even is that application? Who on earth wants to know how many people like them or something? I continued folding the neat towels, Yukie muttered that I was being so stubborn and that it was just an app. I frowned at her, “If I do download that app, will you stop pestering me?” Kaori clapped along with Yukie, relief on their faces. 

“I still won’t, you idiots have been pestering me for a year now.” Kaori jokingly smacked the back of my head, “You brat,” she hummed before smiling widely, I raised my eyebrows at the two scheming weirdos in front of me. It has been months since Love Alarm got famous and months of forceful downloading of said app. 

“Okay, if we treat you everyday for a week of boba and my mom’s bento boxes, will you download it?” 

A week of free boba and homemade bento boxes? I grinned and took out my phone and went straight to the app store,  _ Love Alarm,  _ huh?

“I’m downloading it…” Colors of purple, pink and blue flashed across my screen,  _ what even is this app... _ I remembered Yukie and Kaori telling me about how they accidentally found out they liked each other when they rang each other’s alarms. It was an incredibly sweet and unexpected confession, but it was so  _ them.  _ I smiled slightly as the app was successfully downloaded. 

“I’m almost confident this alarm will never ring in my life.” they laughed mockingly, I wanted nothing but to smack them in the faces, do they know something I don’t? I picked up one of the baskets we were supposed to take in the Fukurodani gym. Today was the start of the weekly practice matches between Fukurodani, Nekoma and Inarizaki. This time, it was held in Fukurodani. My team and I, (Inarizaki), had to travel by bus for this event.

After every two months, we have our 1-week away games for some reason, I know it’s for the betterment of the teams, although it was a very tiring week, having to handle a bunch of rowdy high school boys. I was walking silently beside Kaori. Despite being a 2nd year, I was receiving college prep classes. I kept on racking my brain for some deadlines that might be upcoming, but I just couldn’t think straight. 

Yukie opened the door to the gym, Upon entering we noticed that the boys just finished their warm-up exercises and were spread all around the gym. I walked towards the middle of the room to put the basket of freshly dried towels under a net. Until I felt something vibrate in the back of my pocket.

I took out my phone and gaped at it. I foolishly blinked at the newest notifications. I opened the app, I could feel nervousness slowly eat me away. My eyes widened as suddenly the empty circles in my love alarm slowly started having hearts and pinging resounded in the gym.

**_Ping!_ **

  
  


**_Ping!_ **

  
  


**_Ping!_ **

  
  
  


**_Someone within a 10M radius loves you._ **

  
  


3 hearts moved around my screen, I gulped and looked up, only to see almost everyone smirking, smiling or giggling at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I blinked at my phone again. 

3 people rang my love alarm. I felt like my feet were glued to the ground and I couldn’t move. 

I felt soft hands grab my shoulders, I looked at Kaori and Yukie who were smirking at me, “We told you so.””

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Kuroo's Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Kuroo Tetsurou--the senpai who's a little too kind to you, or maybe--he likes you.

"(Name)."

I felt my heart leap out of my chest, I knew who that voice belonged to, but I couldn't turn around just yet, I could feel my heart beating crazily in my chest. I turned around and looked at Kuroo's fluffy slippers and cute socks. He chuckled, maybe my nervousness could be felt all around me. I wanted to look him in the eyes, but at the moment, his shoes felt so much more interesting. 

He sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. I panicked and tried to stop him, but relief washed over me, I remembered that after the gym fiasco that afternoon, I turned my phone off. I didn’t know who those 3 were, but ringing my crush’s love alarm would be so embarassing, especially now that he’s right within the 10 meter radius. 

Damn those two idiots. If only I didn’t download that app!

_Damn boba and bento boxes, why am I such a foodie._

“Kuroo-senpai.” I finally looked him in the eyes. He chuckled and walked to stand beside me. He opened his phone and opened his hand, I looked at his hands and tapped it. What was I supposed to do with-- He laughed lightly, “You dummy, give me your phone.” Shocked, I took a step backward. Just what was he trying to do?

“Eh? Why?”

“Just because.” I frowned and shook my head, why the hell would I do that. He sighed and held my shoulders. Nervousness slowly started to seep in my bones again. I looked at him and he smiled softly. How did he look so pretty in a thick black sweater and gray sweatpants?

_Badump._

I blinked and looked down, I can feel my cheeks heat up, and no doubt, my face is probably as red as Nekoma’s jersey. I hate how I could feel his eyes reading my every move. He opened his phone and showed me the love alarm app open on his phone. I raised my eyebrow at him, but despite me acting all tough, I could feel the beating of my heart ringing in my ears. 

“I rang your alarm a while ago.”

He...he what?

“...Eh?”

He smiled fondly and ruffled my hair, “I want to ring it again, (Name)-chan.”

I never thought my heart could beat this fast. I tried to look away and focus on something else, I put a hand on my chest, and I was right, my heart might just leap out and still beat rapidly as if I just ran a mile in a minute. I looked at the city lights in front of us, I wish I could stay in this moment forever. 

“What...what do you mean, Kuroo-senpai--”

“Call me Tetsuro, (Name).” I felt my breath stop with what he said. I felt his hands slowly grab mine, I followed him like a lost puppy, I didn’t know what was happening, but he just--- _he rang my love alarm._

He led me to Fukurodani Academy’s rooftop and the view was obviously breathtaking. The city lights of Tokyo and the white noise seemed to capture anyone’s attention. I smiled and sat down on the bench which was near the building’s edge. Kuroo-- _Tetsurou_ followed suit and sat down beside me. 

I could feel his hands brush against mine, It took every cell in my body to not intertwine my fingers with his. 

“Senpai--I mean, Tetsuro, what do you mean by that?”

“I...I like you.”

He laughed and grabbed my hands, my heart started beating fast again-- _fuck_ \--I might just die of heart attack here and now. I could feel his fingers intertwined with mine. I tried not to squeeze it and decided to just enjoy the city lights in front of me.

“Thanks for bringing me here, the view is very beautiful.”

“Absolutely pretty.” He replied, I looked at him, and he was already looking at me, I quickly looked away and gulped, _Damn it, Is he trying to kill me or something?_ He squeezed my hand and I noticed that his hand was so big compared to mine, I smiled and looked at him.

“Do you remember that camp where we were asked to buy snacks for the teams and it started raining?” I looked at him and chuckled, his cheeks and ears were tinted pink. I nodded and rubbed the pad of my thumbs on his knuckles.

_“...and plain onigiri, jelly sticks and strawberry milk for sunarin?” I made sure that I had everyone’s snacks on my list. The team nodded and I sighed, I hate handling them when they’re as hungry as wolves. I always had to carry so much of their snacks._

_“Why can’t I come with you (Name)?!” Atsumu said, I laughed before rolling my eyes, we’d only cause trouble for everyone._

_“Because, Kuroo-san is already coming with me.”_

_He glared at me and folded his arms across his chest, he still acts like a child. I looked at Kita, he instantly knew what to do._

_“Don’t push it, Atsumu.” with that, he shut up and pouted. I looked at Kita expectantly, "Are you gonna come with us, Kita-san?" He shook his head before smirking at me, "It's just you and Kuroo." Oh no. Does he know?! I blinked at him and instantly looked away._

_I always knew that almost all captains of different schools were close, but Kita-san and I aren't_ **_that_ ** _type of close, hell, no one even knows about my year-old crush on Nekoma's captain!_

_I could feel my cheeks grow hotter by the second, "But, Kita-san--" He looked at me, his eyes silently screaming that he was serious, but his stare had a little hint of mischief, as if he knew something that he shouldn't._

_"Sorry, cap'n. Is that everything you guys want?"_

_They simultaneously nodded and I took the wallet with our club's funds from Kita before walking towards the exit. Kuroo stood there, I gently tapped his arms and smiled at him. "Let's go, Kuroo-san?" He nodded and we started walking._

_"Call me Kuroo-senpai, since you know, I'm older than you." He smiled softly and I just nodded, "Sure, Kuroo-senpai." He chuckles lightly before patting my shoulder, "So how's managerial work, (Surname)-chan?” I laughed nervously, “Kinda okay, kinda hard because of the twins. Strategizing for matches against our opponents is really fun tho.”_

_He pretends to be shocked before clasping both of my shoulders, wow, okay definitely not fangirling when a cute volleyball team captain is inches away from my face, nope. “Wah, (Surname)-chan, Now I’m actually scared to face off against Inarizaki, they have a better strategist now.” I smiled shyly and nodded, “Do you have any tips on how to handle two bickering team mates?”_

_He laughs, and wow what a_ **_weird_ ** _laugh. He scratches his chin pretending to think deeply, “Usually, our underlings fight, you know Kenma and Tora? Fukunaga is their middle ground, he usually throws a pail of water when they fight…” I looked at him weirdly, of all the things to do to break up a fight why...water?_

_He notices the confusion on my face and then grins, “Because you know,” He trails off, trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter, “Nekoma...cats hate water.”_

_What._

_I looked at him and frowned, “Was that supposed to be funny?”_

_He playfully shoves my shoulders and puts his hands on his chest to feign hurt, I got to admit that his joke was kind of funny, but, It’s just not it. “That was a good one, (Surname)-chan, why must you hurt me this way…” I laughed lightly and shook my head._

_The walk to the convenience was briefly 10 minutes, we cracked jokes here and there, he also told me tips for handling the team. I also learned that he was really smart, like really smart. He just randomly joked facts about chemistry, biology and physics, that he was in class 7, which meant that he was a part of college prep classes._

_Once we reached the store, we joked around while being focused on the task at hand. I grabbed 2 cans of coffee and one melon pan for myself. He raises his eyebrows at me, pointing to the cans of coffee, “Who’s that for?”_

_“Oh, it’s mine…”_

_He nods and takes the basket from my hand, “Ah, you don’t have to Kuroo-senpai.” He shakes his head no and laughs, “I’m a gentleman, (Surname)-chan. I need to carry the heavy weights. I am a strong man, after all. '' I laugh, “But I can do it you know, I’m a strong woman as much as you are a strong man, Kuroo-senpai.”_

_He smiles and nods, “Of course you are, I can’t imagine being one of the people to be scolded by Kita.” I laugh and agree, even if Kita-san was calm, you can definitely feel his angered aura. Small gestures and movements from him can mean big things._

_“Is that all?” The old lady---probably the owner of the store asks us, I smiled, “Yes. Thank you.”_

_She looks at our items and laughs, “Are you guys having a picnic? Ah, young love, I miss it.”_

_I gulp, did she just mistook me and Kuroo-senpai to be a couple? I could feel my cheeks heat up, I looked away and tried to hide my probably red cheeks._

_“Yes, we’re having a picnic, Ma’am! Aren’t we cute?”_

_If I wasn’t red a while ago, I would definitely be as red as Nekoma’s banner right now. Kuroo intertwined his fingers with mine and raised it to kiss my knuckles, Grandma just chuckles and shoos us away, telling us to have a good day and enjoy our picnic. She even gave us a little discount for being one of the cutest couples she encountered._

_It was comfortably quiet on our way back, but suddenly a droplet of water dropped on the tip of my nose. I looked at Kuroo, is it what I think it is? He looks at me and shrugs, I laugh and shake my head, hopefully it was just--nope nevermind. Rain suddenly started falling and it was fast, “Oh shit we don’t have an umbrella--” We ran towards the nearest shelter laughing._

_I stopped and looked at him, and holy shit, I could feel my heart starting to beat faster. He looked absolutely prettier with his now slightly damp hair, flushed cheeks and nose, his unkempt bed hair now looked fluffier._

_“You’re beautiful, Kuroo-senpai.”_

_I didn’t realize what I said after a few seconds, his face was now flushed with red and his eyes were wide, Damn it! Why the hell did I say that out loud! I looked away and tried to act nonchalant. I don’t think I’ll be able to face him after this. I wanted to groan and just be eaten by the ground!_

_“(Surname)-chan, get under my jacket.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“You heard me.”_

_He was fairly_ **_bigger_ ** _than me so I tried to fit myself under his jacket. I suddenly felt his hands around my shoulders, I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. This is straight out of a shoujo manga and it felt so intimate... “Let’s run, yeah?” I nodded and suddenly I felt a light pressure on the top of my head. Did he just…_

_“Run!”_

_And we did._

_Upon reaching Nekoma’s gym, we were both soaked with water, but I wasn’t as soaked as he was. He basically acted like my umbrella. The coaches told us to take a shower to prevent us from getting sick. It was a good thing that I always bring extra clothes. I wore a black shirt and extra jersey shorts from one of my teammates, it was great that it stopped right above my knees._

_I went out and laughed at who was waiting for me._

_“What do you need, Kuroo-senpai?”_

_He smiles fondly._

_“You’re beautiful, too.”_

“So you were flirting with me back then?”

I tiled my head and looked at him and with that question he laughed loudly, that weird laugh of his that makes me want to thwack his face with an umbrella and then kiss him all over after doing so.

“(Name), I’m glad you finally noticed. I’ve been flirting with you from the first time that I met you. Ah, remember last month? When I was tutoring you about Organic Chemistry?” 

“Ah--! I remember! Don’t remind me, dude!” He clutches his chest as if he was in pain, what a dork, I laughed with him and leaned on his shoulder while still looking at the city lights in front of us. He smelled like vanilla and a mix of mint, he kind of smelt like marshmallows too... I felt him rest his cheek on the top of my head. 

“I realized that I love you when you joke around about chemistry with me.” I smiled, and I could feel a light kiss on my temple.

_“Kuroo got the highest score among all of us in that test, You should ask him to tutor you.” Kita says, with that mischievous smile again. I sighed, “But why Kita-kun~” I dragged on, I didn’t want to bother Kuroo-senpai after what happened! I’m still ashamed of it! “I know you can teach me well, this is chemistry we’re talking about--I’m sure you can teach me!” He chuckles and shakes his head._

_“Kuroo. He knows this the best. Besides, he’s already on the way here for our ‘captain sleepover’. He has amazing chem notes, too.” I nod and look away. This isn’t helping my crush on that idiot. I grabbed my phone and opened it, preparing myself to message Kuroo-senpai._

_“Oh, you don’t have the love alarm app yet?”_

_I raised my eyebrows at Kita and smirked, “No, Kita-san, why? Have_ **_you_ ** _downloaded the love alarm?” He laughed and showed me his phone. There it was, Love Alarm was really on his phone._

_Out of all people, I expected guys like Atsumu, Osamu, Akagi or Suna to have the app. It’s shocking to know that Kita-san has the app._

_“Go and text Kuroo.” Kita walks away with a smirk, and I shake my head, that was nothing._

**_Kuroo-senpai, are you free today?_ **

**_Hmm, (Name)-chan are you asking me out on a date?_ ** **_  
_**

**_No, but please teach me organic chemistry :(_ **

**_Damn : < Okay. I’ll be there. Do you want anything?_ **

**_Your notes hopefully._ **

**_I hope you can see me face palming right now._ **

**_Jk._ **

**_I’m omw. See you :)_ **

_I laugh and put my phone back in my pocket, I walk back to the gym only to see Kita-san telling everyone that practice will be postponed, I frowned, why would it be postponed? I walked up to him and tapped his shoulders, “Uhm, Kita-san why is practice postponed?” He smiles, “Ah, well exams are next month. I wanted to dedicate a day making reviewers and flash cards. Go enjoy your study date with Kuroo.”_

_I sighed and shook my head, “Kita-san you know it's nothing like that.” A shrug and a little smile was all he gave me._

_“Oi, (Name)! What study date? Are you dating that bed-haired captain?” I glared at Atsumu who was pouting at me, “It’s not a date! Also, you’re one to talk, your hair looks like piss, pisstsumu!” He fake gasps and falls on the floor, “(Name), you bully! My hair is my legacy! It sets me apart from that ugly trash bag over there.”_

_Osamu just laughs, “Shut up pisstsumu.”_

_And with that remark, they start fighting again._

_“Excuse me, is (Name)-chan he--”_

_“Oh, Kuroo-senpai! Let’s go?” He laughs and nods, I grab my bag and run towards the gym doors, “Bye, Guys! Study well!” A chorus of ‘Yes’ was heard from the gym. Kuroo smiled and waved an umbrella at my face, “I made sure to bring an umbrella this time, (Name)-chan!” I laughed and showed him a thumbs-up._

_“There’s this library down the road that sells coffee, we can study there.” He says while fixing his bag, I smiled and nodded, now only realizing that he was wearing their uniform. His stature exudes confidence, the colors of his uniform matches so well with his hair. I looked away when I felt his eyes on me. He chuckled and took my bag._

_“Hey, why are you taking my bag?”_

_He shrugs and straps it on his shoulder. I shake my head and laugh, “Whatever, Thank you, Kuroo-senpai.” He smiles again and this time I could feel something blooming in my stomach. I looked ahead and tried to prevent myself from smiling. As soon as we reached the coffee shop, I walked towards the more secluded area. I placed my bag on the table and put Kuroo’s bag on the seat beside mine._

_I walked back and blinked at him who was already walking back. A tall cup of iced coffee on the tray and his steaming hot cup of coffee, I smiled when I noticed a platter of cookies and cheesecake._

_“Wait, how did you know my coffee order?” He smiles widely and shrugs, “I just remember it. Why?” I could feel the sudden heat rising on my cheeks. I shook my head and helped him prepare for our lessons._

_Needless to say, he is really good at Organic Chemistry, his knowledge about Stereoisomerism to Non-carbonyl hydrocarbon derivatives was extensive. He made the subject sound so much more easier than it was. He even teaches better than my school’s professor._

_“So the IUPAC name of this structure is 1-bromo-2-chlorobenzene? And then, the Hydrogenation of phenol forms cyclohexanone?” He chuckles and nods, “Yup, good job!” He raises his hands for a high five and I laugh, I let our hands linger for a little longer, but when I tried to pull mine back, Kuroo held it. “You’re too adorable for your own good.” I playfully glare at him and pull my hand back._

_While solving Kuroo’s sample quizzes, I felt him poke me with his pencil, he pointed at 2 elements on his periodic table notebook, Copper and Terillium. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, just what the hell does he mean?_

_“That’s you.” I frowned and then it hit me. Copper and Terillium is Cu Te. I pinched his arms and wrote Nobelium on a piece of paper. He chuckled and took it, and after reading it he frowned and threw the paper back at my face. We laughed before going back to what we were doing before._

_After hours of tutoring and playful banter, we decided to rest our eyes. I laid my cheek on the table and closed my eyes to give it a rest. I took a deep breath and smiled, I think...wait I know that my crush on the boy beside me was growing by the second. His flirting seemed playful and I don’t want to assume, not at all._

_I turned to let my other cheek rest, only that Kuroo thought the same, and now, we’re both facing each other, I could feel the burst of that weird feeling in my stomach again. Now that we’re this close, I can see the specks of light hazel in his dark brown eyes. I was glad that a few strands of my hair was covering my face or else he would see how red I was right now._

_I could feel my breathing stop when he pushed the strands away from my face to tuck them behind my ear. He looked so breathtaking in this light, the way the lights of the library shone on his face made him glow softly. He smiled and rested his hands on my cheeks._

_“Sorry...your hair was in your face, I moved it so I could see you better.”_

I sighed and sat up straight, I laughed at the flustered look on his face, he tried covering it with his hands but I grabbed them first and kissed his knuckles. I gasped when I saw a white flake fall on his nose. I quickly wiped it away. _How cute._

“Tetsu, It’s snowing…” He smirked and leaned on my hands. “Tetsu, huh? I like the sound of that.” I could feel my cheeks grow redder from what he said. I chuckled lightly, “Is it alright if I call you that?”

He nods and kisses the palm of my hands, “As long as I can call you my girlfriend, then yeah. It’s fine with me.” I laughed and pulled my hand back playfully. I took my phone from my pocket and turned it on. It’s safe to say that...I can ring his love alarm.

“Are you letting me ring your love alarm, (Name)?” I smile and nod, I want to see his surprised and flustered face after I ring his alarm. 

I opened the app and so did he, we waited patiently while staring at the circles on our phones. 

**_Ping!_ **

**_Ping!_ **

I laughed when I saw the shock and blush on his face that reached his ears and neck. He looked at me as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. I shrugged and looked away. I laughed loudly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed the top of his head and looked around us. 

The snow was slowly falling and the city lights made me feel all giddy, happy and just so in love. I smiled as I rested my cheeks on the top of his head. I could almost feel him shaking, I smiled widely when he suddenly let me go, he laughed, holding my face with both of his hands.

“Hey can we do that again?”

I looked at him and smiled, “Do what?”

“Let’s ring our love alarms again.”

I shook my head while laughing and opened my phone again. I opened the app and we put our phones beside each other. 

**_Ping!_ **

**_Ping!_ **

He laughs and this time, it was louder than before. 

“Fuck you, Yakkun! She likes me back!” He screams out and laughs, “and I’m not a wimp! I finally confessed!”

He stands in front of me and holds my face again. I smiled at him and he did too, Tetsu squished my cheeks again before pulling his face closer to mine. I looked at him and smiled, “Can I kiss you, Tetsu?” He laughs and kisses my nose, then my forehead, “I should be the one to ask you that, dummy!”

I raise my eyebrows at him, as if I was challenging him to say the words and ask me.

“Can I kiss you, (Name)?”

I smiled and nodded, slowly his lips touched mine, the kiss felt so soft and his lips tasted like mint, may it be the candy he was eating earlier or his toothpaste, I didn’t mind, he lightly sucked on my bottom lip, I could feel him smile through the kiss, tantalizingly slow, his tongue slipped between my lips. The kiss was breathtaking, sweet and straight out of a shoujo manga.

He let his forehead rest against mine after the kiss and smiled softly, before planting another kiss on the side of my lips.

“I love you, (Name).”

“I love you more, Tetsurou.”

“Oi. You know that I love _you_ more!”

“Really? Wanna have a debate about this or something?”


	3. Konoha's Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the childhood friend, Konoha Akinori, who believed in soulmates, and he knew that you were his since you guys were children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little too long to post Konoha's Route, this one will be relatively short but it's super cute and fluffy! Childhood Friends to lovers are one of my favorite tropes. I'll make up for the next route! I recommend playing this song while reading to set the mood :)) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HL27x5omPDM

“Oi. What are you doing up, (Name)-chan?”

I closed my phone and smiled at Akinori, who leaned on the railings and stood quiet beside me. The silence was comfortable, I closed my eyes and sighed. I absolutely hate the feeling that I can’t talk to Akinori about my feelings. It’s like we were fated to be friends. Our parents are best friends, like we are. I smiled at him, he seemed to be focused on the city lights in front of us.

“You know, If you keep looking at me like that, You might give me wrong ideas.” I found it funny that he was flushed red when he said that, I laughed and playfully shoved him, _I kind of wanted him to get the wrong idea tho._ I smiled and flicked his forehead, he chuckled and held my wrist, I tried to pull my hand away but his grip tightened a little bit. “Oi, Aki--” in a swift movement he pulled me towards him.

_Badump._

I felt his arms slowly wrap around my shoulders, I chuckled and rested my cheeks on his chest, I wrapped my arms around his torso. I could hear the fast thumping of his heart, for some unknown reason, I feel really proud for making him this nervous. “You know if you wanted a hug, you could’ve just told me.” He chuckled, “Yeah. I specifically wanted to hug you because you’re so small and you fit in my arms just right.”

This time it was me who flushed red. How can he say cool and sweet things so easily? This guy, really. I tried to pull away but he placed his hands at the back of my head. “Wait--Don’t pull away, not yet.”

I nodded and took a deep breath, he smelled so nice, his sweater reeks of caramel, milk and...home. I could feel his heart beat faster than it did before, I wonder what made him so nervous? 

I looked up at him and propped my chin on his chest, he was looking so far away. The moon and the school’s remaining lights shone on his face prettily, the splashes of red and pink on his cheeks made him look like he was glowing in love. This scene feels like it was taken out of a dreamy k-drama, I could imagine the soft and jumpy OST playing in the background. I smiled and made myself comfortable in his arms. 

“Is there something you wanna talk about, Aki?” He looks at me and smiles, I always love it when he smiles, “Yeah, just gathering my thoughts. Don’t wanna sputter some bullshit, ya know?” I nod and smile, “Take your time. I’ll wait.” He chuckles and flicks my forehead. If his cheeks were red before, they were redder now. I knew what was coming, It was a long long wait--long overdue, a few minutes wouldn't hurt. 

_“This is Akinori, (Name) say hi.” A 4 year old me shyly waved at the 6 year-old dirty blonde in front of me, he smiled and waved back, he offered a little box, this time I hesitated and took it from his hands. In the box were cookies, I smiled widely and thanked his mom and Akinori for the cookies._

_He took my hands and led me to their house’s backyard. Our parents were chit-chatting in the Konoha household and he was showing me his little tree house. It was very easy to climb, so we played house and games I forgot the names of._

_“Here, look at this. My mom told me that If you ask a question and shake it, the magic ball will say the truth!” I marveled at the eight ball in his hands, I know, dumb, but Akinori and I were kids and very much naive._

_“Will Akinori be a good friend?” He flicks my forehead before shaking the ball,_ **_It is certain._ ** _I smile and nod, that’s something guaranteed from the very beginning._

_“Ah! Will (Name)-chan cook for me when we’re old--like my mom does cook for my dad?” I raised my eyebrows at him, “You mean, married?” He laughs and nods, then he shakes the ball._

**_Yes--It is certain._ **

_He grabs my hand and we run to our parents to tell them what the 8 ball has decided for us._

_“Mommy, Dad! Look, the 8 ball says that (Name)-chan and I will be like you guys someday?” His mom looks at me, wondering what the ruckus was all about. I smile and point at the rings in their hands._

_“Married!”_

_Gasps and chuckles were our parents' reactions. They decided to take a picture of us with the 8 ball._

_“It looks like they've decided for themselves, huh."_

_Akinori and I went to the same middle school, bringing us closer than we expected to be. He definitely is a good friend. Someone you can rely on, a person who’ll be there when you need them the most. I remember having the worst cramps of my life during that one time in middle school, that he decided to take care of me._

_“(Name)-chan, Aki-kun is here!”_

_“Please tell him to come up, Mom!” A few knocks resounded and my door opened slightly, I was wearing one of his hoodies and a hot compress was on my lower stomach, I smiled weakly at him. He wiggles a plastic bag in front of me, I laugh and try to peak at what he bought over. He gives me the bag before running back downstairs, only to come back up with 2 cups of chamomile tea._

_“I made you tea, mom told me this is good for cramps, also, Mom told me to bring you your favorite snacks, she cooked some katsudon for you downstairs, too. Oh, I also bought you your favorite snack!”_

_I smiled and patted the space beside me on the bed. He sat down and made himself comfortable. I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder, I was too young to realize what I was feeling back then, but looking back on it now. I know what it is._

_“You know, Akinori, thank you for taking care of me…” I sighed and took in his scent. He always smelled like caramel and milk._

_“It’s fine, besides, I want to take care of you until we’re old and grey.”_

_“Really? You’ll stay with me until then?”_

_“Of course. Always.” I smiled and he looked at me, Our lips were so close, but we were still so young to know what love was, but now, I think we’ve fully grasped it, and we’re ready for it._

"Gathered your thoughts yet?" He chuckles and shakes his head, he cups both of my cheeks with his hands and he tilts my head upwards, I could feel the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach and the harsh pounding of my heart as we both stared at each other’s eyes. 

“I’m still thinking about..when exactly..” I laughed at him, “What do you mean?” I knew what the answer was, I just wanted to hear him say it, to finally let the feelings we’ve both bottled up in the years of growing up with each other just be let out into the open air. I held his hand and kissed his palm. I could feel the thrumming of his heart on the tip of my fingers. 

“When did I exactly fall in love with you?” 

_I don’t even know the exact moment I’ve fallen in love with him, but maybe--just maybe, I actually do. I was a first year at Inarizaki, everything felt knew, but with Akinori telling me about his love for volleyball, I decided to apply as the volleyball club’s manager. Inarizaki and Fukurodani were powerhouses through and through. Being a first year manager who was instantly shoved into the Nationals stage was tough, but he was there for me. Akinori is a constant in my life, he always will be._

**_Oi. Brat. ur team’s match done already?_ **

**_who r u lol_ **

**_Aw, what a shame, i was gonna treat u that iced coffee u love so much, seems like i got the wrong number, huh?_ **

**_i was kidding, aki, the match is done : <_ **

**_where r u?_ **

**_nah, nvm >:( jk, court b. see u <3_**

_I shook my head and looked around, I walked up to Kita-san, probably one of the kindest senpais I have. “Kita-san, can I go and meet up with my friend? I promise to be back in a few minutes!”_

_He nods, “You can watch their match, just text us which court.” I nodded and thanked him before running off to look for court b. I wanted to watch him play on the national stage. I always believed in his capabilities as a player, he was someone who you can consider an all rounder, he can act as a setter, libero, wing spiker and middle blocker. I smiled when I saw the familiar White, Gold and Black colors of their jersey._

**_Oi, outside the court._ **

_He looked up from his phone and his eyes met mine, I smiled and waved, he ran up to me and engulfs me in a bone crushing hug, I could feel a few eyes behind me, I looked back a little to see my teammates watching everything unfold. We laughed and hugged each other again. It has been 6 months since I last saw him. I missed his caramel and milk combo so much._

_He hands me a jersey with his number on it. I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked, “What’s this for huh?” I teased and he just laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Cheer for me?” I nodded and laughed, “Always.”_

_The match against Mujinazaka was tight. Both teams contained powerful spikers, Bokuto and Kiryuu. Even if they were second years, each of their spikes were so powerful that if I were to try and receive it, my arms would snap. I looked at the Akinori’s jersey that was really loose on me. I felt someone tug the shoulders up, I smiled at Atsumu and he just nodded. I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on the match again._

_They were in their 3rd set, Fukurodani was at a match point. I could see the exhaustion on everyone’s face. I held my breath as Akaashi, another first year like me, who looked at Bokuto before tossing. I smiled when I noticed what he did. He tossed to Akinori who was on the right, I could see how he enjoyed the sport genuinely. He finished the match with a sharp line shot and I chuckled before running towards the barrier._

_“NICE KILL, AKINORI!!!”_

_He laughed with his teammates and they cheered. I saw how he loved every moment so much, the passion that was pulsing in his veins as he spiked that ball over the net._

_I think I know the exact moment I’ve fallen in love with him._

_After celebrating with his teammates he quickly ran towards me and held my face with both of his hands, I laughed as I felt him squish my cheeks. “Did ya see that, (Name)-chan? I was so cool wasn’t I? The ball felt so good on my palms, I thought I wasn’t gonna get it but we did and we won!” I laughed and nodded, I handed him a bottle of cold water and a carton of chocolate milk._

_“Congrats, Akinori, you guys are within the top 3 now!” He laughed and nodded, “I can’t believe it, (Name)! I--” I didn’t notice what I was doing but I tiptoed and kissed his left cheek._

_“You played really well, Akinori.” He looked dumbfounded, and suddenly his cheeks bloomed into colors of red. I chuckled and looked away, feeling embarrassed myself. Our teammates probably saw what happened! I gasped lightly when I felt his arms slowly wrap around my shoulders. I looked at him, and he just smiled--that alone made my heart hammer against my chest._

_I think I went into cardiac arrest when I felt him kiss my temple._

“I knew that it’s love when I kissed the side of your head in that match.” I blinked at him and laughed, so, we both realized that at the same moments? I chuckled and pulled him closer. “I think wait--I knew that it’s love when I kissed your cheeks that match too.” He looked at me, shocked. Realizing that we were both pining idiots. 

“Are you serious?” I laughed and nodded, now that all our kept feelings were on the table, I felt so content, my heart felt at place, like it’s where it should be, and that’s with Konoha Akinori, the kid who believed that we’d be married because of the 8 ball’s prediction. I smiled and held his face in my hands, I pulled him down and kissed his nose. He laughed before closing his eyes. 

I kissed his left and right cheeks, his eyes, the middle of his eyebrows, his forehead, both sides of his lips. He stopped me before I could kiss that one place I’ve wanted to kiss since I was a first year or maybe since I was a naive 14 year-old who was being killed by her period. 

All I know is that I want to kiss Konoha Akinori. My soulmate, pillar and best friend. 

He holds my face again and we both just chuckle. He looks for something in his pocket. I laughed loudly when he pulled his phone out, I know where this is going. I grabbed my phone from my hoodie, and smiled at him. 

“I want to seal the deal by ringing your Love Alarm.”

“Is this some contract, dumbass? Also that’s freakin’ cheesy, never took you to be a sap, Akinori.”

He looks up from his phone with a deadpan expression. I laughed and pinched his nose. I took a deep breath and opened my phone. I felt giddy all over, _finally,_ I can brag about falling in love with my childhood best friend. I giggled and looked at him in the eyes when blue, pink and purple flashed on our screens. I could feel light drops of snow on the top of my head, it really feels like a scene out of a kdrama. 

My eyes widened when he put his hands behind my neck and slowly but surely my lips met his. 

**_Ping!_ **

**_Ping!_ **

Perhaps, time stopped for us, I could feel the pounding of my heart get stronger. He made sure to kiss me before our alarms rang. I couldn’t believe how soft his lips felt against mine, his presence wrapped me in a warm and welcoming embrace, the prominent smell of caramel and milk consumed all of my senses. If this was a dream, I never want to wake up, but I felt grounded when I felt Akinori’s cold fingers at the small of my back and at the base of my neck, our shaky breaths every time we try to breathe a little, kept me on my toes. He pulled away and held my face with both of his hands, I didn’t need to hear the words, I could see how his eyes glossed with the words I wanted to hear.

But knowing Akinori, he will always give it his all to make sure I knew how he felt, that’s how he always was. 

“I love you.” He said with a shaky breath, I smiled and nodded.

“I know, Akinori. I love you.”

I couldn’t help but wrap both of my arms around Akinori’s bigger frame as I met his lips halfway with a smile, and a promise of always. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's route will be up soon!


End file.
